Boys, Surfaces and Demon
by Anibella
Summary: Laniy just turned eighteen and is about to graduate from the Knight Academy when she falls to the Surface and meets an overly charismatic demon lord. OC x Horwell, (not Ghirahim) and Owlan x somebody.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in Skyloft. It was a good day to sleep in; sadly I was not going to.

"Laniy, wake up. Get up before I dump water on you!"

"Five more minutes Karen, please..." I sat there for a few seconds before hot water was thrown on me. "KAREN! What the hell was that for?"

"I warned you," she shrugged, setting aside her bucket.

"You wouldn't let me sleep in on the weekend? By the way, what's the deal for getting me up? You even let me be late for school."

"Did you forget what today is?"

"Yes, I did apparently."

"You cannot look me straight in the eyes and not tell me you forgot what today is."

"Yes I can."

"What girl forgets there 18th birthday? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Whatever, I'll get up, just shut up."

She leaned in with a mischievous smirk. "I'll tell Horwell about your cute little crush."

"I should have never told you I liked him," I groaned.

Karen just made a face at me. "So what are your plans for today? Don't you dare fall back to sleep after I leave or I will be back!"

I dressed in my uniform, except for the chainmail. That stupid thing is useless unless you are a night time knight. I brushed my hair. It was brown and went down to my knees. I looked in the mirror to see my pink eyes, my flat chest and my slightly rounded ears. Man, can I be any odder looking. I closed my wardrobe and walked out of my room to the dining hall.

When I got there I saw balloons and streamers. "HAPPY BRITHDAY!" everyone yelled at once. I saw my class mates and some of the other townspeople. I smile and thank everyone as I look around. There was a cake and even a table with presents for me.

Walking around, greeting the guests, I make my way over to Karen.

"Oh, you did get up, I was worried I'd have to go back and get you."

"Funny."

"Anyway, I have something to do. I'll see you in a bit." She waved as she wandered off, in the direction of a particular male classmate.

As she walks off, my favorite teacher comes over to me.

"Hello, Laniy," he greeted. "Eighteen, now."

"Yeah,can't wait to finish school."

"What are going to do after school is over? I'm going to guess you won't stop blushing. Hopefully," he smiled.

Could I be anymore embarrassing? "Well, I don't really know yet," I answer.

"Well, if you have no objections, I could use an assistant."

"Well I could consider that." I kind of blushed at his comment.

"Well I would be more then glad to have you work with me." I started blushing so much. I tried to get out of this conversation, then I spotted Karen.

"YAH, I'M GOING TO TALK TO KAREN!" Then I ran towards her.

I finally found Karen talking to Pipit. "Karen I need to talk to you. As in now."

"Okay, why?" She shooed Pipit away so we could talk in private.

"Horwell said he might take me as an assistant!" Her eyes widened and she broke smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. So cute!"

"You want everyone to hear you?! Please be quiet."

"What seems to be the problem over here girls?" Professor Horwell walked over.

"Everything is fine over here," Karen spoke. "We are just talking about girl stuff like bras and panties."

Horwell blushed a little."Well, okay, I guess I will leave you to that."

"Karen..." I groan exasperatedly. "Really? Why must you do that?"

"Because I love you. Also as a 15 year old I have to get entertainment from somewhere. Plus time to open presents."

The night went on like that. With awkward encounter after awkward encounter with Horwell, Long conversations with Karen, and presents till I passed out in my room on the floor.

Author notes: Please R&R this is my first fanfic. I will continue every week on Saturdays. A thanks to bookwormsrule for inspiring me.

Edit: I re-typed it as my computer keyboard is awful and my super-nice sister let me use her tablet. Beta-d by Windrose1013.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N hey people I wrote another chapter. So here something you should know when Laniy is talking in her head it's going to be in brackets. On that note I replie to the two people who commented.

Bookwormsrule: thanks and she has rounded ears for later parts in the story.

Lalagirl: um hi thanks and I'm happy you like my story and my sister did correct the bottom part so her name is spelt right now. Also no please do not write a fanfic about me. Thanks for asking first though.

When I woke my head hurt. I opened my eyes only to blink them shut from the bright light. Realizing that I was lying on the floor, I slowly pushed myself up to my knees to see Karane sleeping on my bed.

I tugged on her cheek, whining for her to get out of my bed.

"Five more minutes..." Frowning, I turned away and saw the bucket from yesterday. I picked it up and left to fill it. As I was walking back, I ran into Horwell.

He eyed my bucket with suspicion. "Laniy, why do you have that bucket of water?"

"Oh, no reason!" He glared.

"What are you doing with that bucket?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Are you going to pour it on Karane?" He tried to hide his smile.

"Yes," I sigh.

"Carry on."

I stared after him as he left before returning to my room. Entering, I saw that Karane had left my bed and didn't appear to even be in my room.

"Where'd you go?" I mumble before the bucket is yanked from my hands.

"Right here!" she answered as she poured the water over my head. I was just about to tackle her when the door opened and Horwell looked in and saw my shirt completely soaked through.

"I'm so sorry," he stammered. "I'll leave now." The door slammed a bit behind him as he rushed to escape.

"I did not plan that," she gasped out through her laughter. "I swear on the goddess I didn't!"

"Whatever. I'm going to change. Can you just get out?" She nodded and left. I dried my hair and slipped on a purple dress and belt, before pulling on my white leggings and my boots.

There was a letter by my door when I finally left. Reading it, I smiled at Horwell's loopy handwriting.

Dear Laniy, it read.

I am very sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to walk in like I did please forgive me.

Also, I hope you will still consider my offer. I would like working with you. If you wish to see all that I do, you are more than welcome to observe my class whilst I teach the younger students. Their class begins at twelve-thirty.

Your friend,

Horwell

Looking at the clock, I see that it is only eight. I still have a few hours to consider whether or not I want to help him out. Folding the letter and placing it in my pocket, I head to the dining hall for breakfast.

Karane saved a seat next to her and waved at me as I grabbed some pumpkin porridge before joining her. "I'm still sorry about the water this morning," she said.

"It's okay," I answer. "Either way, he would have come in on one of us soaked." She nodded with a light chuckle.

She and I talked for several minutes longer before the headmaster walked in.

"Attention, students and faculty," he called out before continuing in a more mellow tone after confirming we were watching him. "Classes have been canceled for the female students this week. The time has come for all young women who are not competing in the Wing Ceremony to compete instead for the honor of representing our beloved Goddess, Hylia."

Some of the girls cheered while my head hit the table at the announcement. "Yea, another week of training to be poised and dainty, brave and strong. Have proper manners, know right from wrong."

Karane pouted her lips. "Aww, is someone upset for training?"

"Yes, I am. If some girls don't want to compete, they shouldn't have to."

"How about after breakfast, we fly with our birds. That'll get your mind off this."

"Sounds good. But when does practice start?"

Horwell walked past in time to answer my question. "Sadly, you'll begin at twelve o' clock and goes until two."

"That sucks," I mumble. Horwell just patted my head.

"I guess you'll have to learn some other time." I just gave her a small smile. "Why not the day after the Ceremony?"

"That sounds excellent," he smiled.

"So you really do want to be my apprentice?" I nodded slowly. "How about we practice everyday after training?"

"I don't know every year I usually pretty tired after the training but I'll try." I gave him a small smile. Before he left he patted my head.

Once he was gone,Karen turned to face me. "Aaaaaawwwwwweeeeee. You guys are going to have cute babies. Can I name one if it's a girl, like Jinora or Kenzie?"

"KAREN! Shut up. Do you want someone to hear you I will hurt you if you keep blurting out like that." She just gave me a giant smirk. I flung a spoon full of porridge at her, but she ducked just in time for the mush to hit Groose straight in his hair. I tried not to laugh as he turned around to face us.

"Which one of you flung food in my hair?!" Right as he asked me and Karen, we lost it and started laughing as loud as we could. "Which on of you two did this to my perfect hair?!" We just pointed to each other, still laughing. He grabbed our bowls and poured it on both of our heads. We just couldn't stop laughing, no matter what.

"What is going on over here?" Owlan asked as he walked over to our spot.

"Nothing is happening over here. Everything is just perfect." He just gave us an disbelieving look, then just sighed.

"You three come to my office now. You will be receiving clean up duty, this is childish behavior that is not accepted in this school. Also, you girls are getting marked down points for training."

"So? I didn't want to do it anyways it is kind of stupid, so I'm going to get as little points as possible. So if I could just not do it I would be fine."

"Laniy you are required to participate in this. Whether you like it or not."

"Why? There's no use in doing it if I'm not going to win."

"Well, you have to." He almost yelled probably getting annoyed with my attitude. "Please just go to my office please Laniy. I will discuse this with you later. I don't care if you come up with a million reasons why you should not participate in the training, you still have to come."

"Fine. I'll go, just be quiet, I get it." I made my way upstairs to his office with Grosse and Karen we stood infront of Owlan desk and waited for him to come in. A few seconds later he walked in with Horwell.

"Well, let us start with who started with the soup throwing." Owlan said this looking straight at me. "I have one guess to who had started it and I'm probably right."

"What if I didn't start it? Why do you always assume it's me and not someone else? It was me but don't just assume it is me that's just not fair at all." I said kind of upset he knew it was me.

"Laniy you have lived here your entire life; I know what you are capable of. Why you do some of the dumb things you do I don't know. But it is time for you to grow up so Horwell and I have decided that you won't participate in Hylia part training, instead you will be taking your normal classes, plus some extra after school classes with Horwell and me starting tomorrow." Owlan said this with a slight smile on his face.

"What?! How many extra classes, one right." Horwell shock his head and held up three fingers. "What three extra classes. That's not fair. I won't have time to hang out with Karen."

"Well maybe you will learn to stay out of trouble next time." Owlan said with a big smile on his face. "As for you two, Karen you have lost ten points. Groose you'll have to clean the dining hall by yourself tomorrow." After that, we were dismissed and I marched straight to my room, too upset to talk to anyone. I slammed my door behind me as loud as I could just so Owlan could hear it.

Right before I could lay down there was a knock on my door. "What? I don't want to talk to anyone right know."

"It's me, Karen, your best friend. Since we won't get to hang after school for awhile, why don't we go flying right know."

"Okay." I walked over to the door and opened to find Karen with a budget. "What is the budget for Karen?"

"Just in case you fell asleep. I didn't want you to blow the rest of today off. I mean since we can't hang out after that often except for weekends now."

"Whatever this school is stupid. I don't want to be here anyway." Karen just gave me a weird look.

"But it was your choice to join was it not."

"No it wasn't. My parents died before I got to chose so they just stuck me here."

"Oh I didn't know that. Well at least we met. Life would be boring with out you." I gave Karen a smile before we headed for the docks. We jumped off in unison, but I called my bird first. Seconds later she called hers.

"So where should we go today. Would you like to cut bambo, eat some soup, or get shot out of a canon." Karen thought about it for a minute before she answered.

"How about we get shot of a canon, then eat so soup, afterwords cutting bambo. Does that sound okay."

"Perfect" I said loudly smiling. We flew over to the mini game to lose 20 rupees. Are day went perfect till about the dawn. We were flying back to skyloft when I heard a faint laugh.

"Um Karen you say something" she looked over looked over too me looking confused.

"No, why." I just made a face.

"Just thought I heard something. Anyways tomorrow is going to suck. Three extra classes that's not even fair. I need a social life or I'll end up just like Owlan who never talks to anyone."

"I would do the extra classes with you if it wasn't for two reasons. (1) Hylia thingy. (2) You'll finally get alone time with Horwell that you have wanted."

"Thanks for being so considerate Karen." I said in the most sarcastic way.

"Lazanna it's time to come home. You'll be home soon." I heard a unfamiliar voice say. I looked around me only person I could hear was Karen. I started to zone Karen out to try to find the sorce of the inturpertur voice." So are you finally going to listen to me now. When do you plan on going home." I realized that the voice was in my head.

A.N Please RandR it would fill my hearts with rainbows.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you have finally decided to listen to me Lazanna. Well I guess you would have sooner or later." I stopped in mid step. Karen gave me a weird look.

"Are you okay Laniy? Why did you just stop?" I looked up at her trying not to freek out.

"I'm sorry Karen I feel like I'm going to puke." I ran toward the bathroom and locked myself in. Karen was knocking on the door.

"Want me to get one of the professor?" Her voice was filled with worry.

"No I'm fine just a little sick. I'll be fine. So don't worry about me."

"Well im going to tell Horwell you got sick and you cant make it to class."

"Okay, thank you Karen." She left but no sooner did she leave I lost my breakfest.

After what felt like forever ( though it was only five minutes) I finally left the bathroom, and walked to my room. When I opened the door I saw Karen and Horwell sitting in there. They both looked up at me.

"Laniy are you okay?" Horwell asked.

" Yah just need to lay down." Karen got up from bed and sat on my desk.

"Lazanna why are you ignoring me. What did I ever do to you?"

["Who are you and why are you in my head."] I heard a slight chuckle.

"Oh but if I told you what fun would that be. I'll just tell you I'm a friend that has faded from your memeory." I felt someone touch my arm. I jumped at the touch to see it was just Horwell.

"I got to go Laniy just come find me if you need anything." I nodded my head slowly in replie. He left my room without another word.

"Laniy what do you think made you sick." I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well okay. I got to get to training I'll be back in a few hours." And with that she left.

"Now it's just you and me Lazanna."

["Am I going insane or are you some creepy guy with powers"]

"I'm no creepy guy. But I do have powers."

["I don't believe you at all."] I heard a small chuckle.

"I don't expect you to. I mean you grew up in a diffent place than me. You grew up in the sky. I was raised where you call the surface." I gringed my noise in disbelief. "You don't believe still. Am I right."

["How could I believe you. There has been no surface since the giant war. There is nothing down there. It does not exist."] The guy sighed.

"You'll believe me soon. The surface is your home, you're memory is poor so you probably don't remember where you're from."

["I'm from skyloft. My parents died when I was five. I lost my memory from shock. Owlan my friend got me a room to stay at the knights academy.]

"Think what you want. But once you're home I will return you're memory." I yawned trying to stay awake. "Young one you sound tired, get some sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow. I wish to see you soon.

AUTHORS NOTE.

Hello I hoped you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be a flash into Laniy's past.


	4. Chapter 4

Laniy age 5

I woke up by a small lake with a blocked off cave next to it. I got up and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. I walked toward a path across the water. I jumped on each rock till I was on the other side. There was a couple small houses scattered about.

I walked toward the the town until I stumbled across a building that didn't have doors just openings. I walked to see it was like a market. I looked around there was a lot of people here, but I didn't recognize anyone.

I walked around the place for a little bit hoping someone knew who I was. After about an hour I just gave up. "Hello. I don't think I've met you before." I looked at the boy who was talking to me. He had long brown hair. Brown eyes. He looked older then me, but I didn't know my own age. "My name is Horwell. What's yours?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know anything about myself.

"Okay then, how old are you." I shrugged my shoulders again. The boy just gave me a weird look. " how about your family. Know anything about them." I looked down at my feet and shock my head. "Do you remember anything."

"No, sorry." The boy smiled

"She can talk I thought I was only going to be hearing my voice today." I giggled at his comment. "She also has a sense of humor. Let's see what other things can we figure out about this strange little girl." At this point I was just laughing.

"Your weird Sorwell." He was giving me a giant smile.

"It's Horwell. Know let's think of a name that I can call you. Maybe Jenny." I gringed my nose at that then shock my head. "I'm guessing you don't like that name. What about Diana. No wait how about Laniy." I nodded my head and smiled at Horwell.

"That's a great name you pick Horwell. Now will you indruduce your friend to me." I looked behind me and saw a tall man with long white hair brown eyes (Stop thinking this is Ghirahim). He wore a robe that went down to the floor. And a blue scarf that hung down by his neck.

"Oh, hi dad this is Laniy. I met her a little bit ago, but she has no memory of anything. Not even her name." The taller man looked at me.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Maybe you grew up on another island. I'll try to find your family until then you can go hang out with my son Horwell." I noded at the man.

The man started to walk away, but I stop him. "Um sir what is your name."

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Owlan. Horwells father. It was nice meating you laniy." He waved as he walked away. I waved back.

"So Laniy what do you want to do? Want to fly or what." I gave the boy a strange look.

"Fly?"

"Yah like on the loftwings. The birds that are flying all around the island." I looked up and so dozens of giant birds flying around.

"Those are big birds. How did they grow that big."

"They always grow to be that big. What kind of birds are any smaller then that." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to fly it seems scary and dangerous and unstable." By this point I was hyperventilating.

"Okay we don't haft fly just calm down there are other things we can do. Like sword fighting." I calmed down a bit and nodded my head. He held out his hand for me to grab. I held onto his hand as he lead me to a gate that lead to a yellow building. We walked along side the building till we where at a much smaller building.

"Here is the sparring hall. This is where we train the arts of swordsmen ship." Horwell was about to open the door when we heard a bang."

"What was that Horwell?" I asked trying not to freak out. He look at me. He let go of my hand and started running.

"Laniy stay here I'll be back in a minute." That being said he left and I was alone. I sat down in the grass waiting for Horwell to return. I waited about three minutes before he came back.

"What was the huge bang?"

"Oh someone just flew there loftwing into a building. Everyone is okay even the bird." I smiled knowing nobody was hurt. "So want to practice." I nodded my head and followed Horwell into the small building.

There was logs placed all around. One was even hanging. "Horwell what brings you here. You dont haft to be here till tomorrow.

"I know but my friend Laniy wants to train. So can we?" I looked over a the man who was standing at the back of the sparring hall. He looked as if he was thinking about it.

"Well why not. Frist she'll haft to show me what she can go do. Go grab the training sword for her please." Horwell walked to a door in the back of the room. He came back a few seconds later with a wooden sword.

"Here you go Laniy. Just try to split the logs where they are marked.

"Okay. Sounds easy enough." I walked over to the frist one. I readied my sword and swung. The blade cut threw the log and both of the people gasped.

"Hey' little have yoh used a sword before. Because one your age has ever cut threw a log like that on there frist try." I shock my head.

"Maybe it's a talent I was born with." I grinned. "I mean everyone has one right. This could be mine." I countinued my practice. I cut threw every single one of the logs. There was only one left was the one on the rope hanging from the roof. I got in a ready postion then jumped into the air swinging my sword perfectly threw the center of log. Watching both halfs fall to the ground.

Once I landed on the ground I heard clapping. I looked around people had walked in while was focased on what I was doing. "You where able to cut them all. Not even some of the older kids can. But can you do the spin attack."

"Let's find out." About six logs where set up around me. I pointed my sword behind. Then I spun around knocking all the tops off. I looked around and saw that not one log was still intact. I smiled at my work and thats when Owlan walked in.

"Laniy can I talk to you please. I gave the sword back to the swordman and followed him. We walked into the yellow building up a flight of stairs. To a pair of double doors. Owlan held the door open for me to walk in. The room had a desk with a chair on either side. The bigger chair on the side away from the door. There was also book shelves agienst the wall.

"The headmaster will be here in a second. We will tell you about your parents." I beamed knowing I finally get to know something about myself since my memory is gone. A few minutes past till a tall man with a red robe came in. I look at the man but I couldn't help but stare at his unibrow.

"Hello your name must be Laniy. I am headmaster at this acadamy." (Cant spell his name to save my life so his name will never be metioned.) "We found your parents. But I'm sorry to tell you this sadly they are both past away." I nodded my head I was just relieved to find out something. "Since you have no parents. I have decided to let you join the acadamy."

"Really. Thank you sir. Since you found my parents do you know how old I am."

"You are five Laniy and your realy name is Lazanna. Your birthday is November 24th. So there is every thing I can tell you."

"Thank you. That so helpful but I don't remember anything still."

"You probably don't remember because of shock when your parents died. You might not every get your memory back sadly enough."

"Okay, that's understandable. This is where we can make new memorys to keep." I said as I smiled. I can't wait to tell Horwell. I thought as ran out the room to tell him.

CHANGE IN P.O.V-HORWELL

I sat in the sparring hall thinking of what happened right before me and Laniy had entered the sparring hall. When I ran of.

I ran over to the main dock next to the tower. A man was standing there with a very unusual outfit. He had wore a tight suit that had dimonds cut out of it. On it he had a yellow sash with a giant red Dimond to the right side. The was a giant red cape with Dimonds on the inside. His hair was white like my dad's hair, but it covered half of his face. He had a blue earring that was blue and a Dimond. What is with this guy in dimonds.

"Greeting sky people I have come from the surface asking a favor." The weird man said.

"Who are you." I looked over and saw my dad.

"Oh how rude of me. I am the demon lord who watches over the land you call the surface. My name is Ghirahim. I would prefure to be endulged by my full title lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy. Now who are you."

"My name is Owlan and I'm a professor at the Knights Acadamy." My dad stuutered at the frist part of his indruduction.

"Well anyway back to what I was saying. I ask you people of a favor. My daughter Lazanna is here on this island, and need your people to watch over her for awhile. Just until I'm able to help her."

"Why should we help you; you said you were a demon." I asked. Ghirahim looked at me.

"You should help me because I'm able to destroy your beloved homes, friends, family, and most of all your beloved goddess Hylia." I heard gasps all around me.

"Who is your daughter." The man grinned knowing we do what he say know.

"She is a little girl five to be exact. She has rounded ears pink eyes and is an amazing swordsmen. It's not hard to spot her." I thought for a minute till I relized who he was talking about.

"Laniy." The man stared straight at me.

"Aw so you have met her. What is your name child?" I was about to tell him but my dad stepped in front of me.

"Dad it's okay I'll tell him. My name is Horwell. I'm Laniy friend."

"Well stay her friend that's all she wants. Also don't tell her about me. I took her memory's. So make up a lie like her parents died. That's all I need I will be leaving know take good care of Lazanna for me. Goodbye" The man snapped his fingure and he was gone.

"Horwell go find Laniy and make sure that she doesn't find out what just happen. I ran as fast as I could back to her. I found sitting in the grass. I guess I'm going to haft to start lying to her.

Chapter 4 is done already what how did that happen. Anyway.

Bookwormrules. Yah I had to mess with Groose. Also she is just 18. Laniy hasn't quite graduated. She almost done though. Laniy age 5


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V-LANIY current Time

I woke up to see it was early morning. I thought of the voice in my head. It must have been just a dream. I got up from bed and changed into my spare tunic. Once I was dressed I walked down to the dining hall.

"Oh good morning Laniy. Are you feeling better." I look over and saw Horwell.

"Yah I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking. Sorry I couldn't make it to class." He patted my head.

"It's okay Laniy. People get sick. So would you like to eat breakfest with me, there was early training this morning so Karen already ate." I was really hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Um sure. Where should we sit?" He smiled and lead me to a table across the room.

"Here we are." Horwell pulled a seat out for me. Then got me a bowl of porridge. "So Laniy what have you been up to lately."

"Well I have extra classes know. Your dad doesn't like me. Um Groose I made because I messed up his ugly hair. Um I threw up my breakfest from yesterday. And that is about it." Horwell was smiling at my answer.

"Sound interesting, but there is something you should add to that list. What about eating with a childhood friend who is about to ask you out." I almost choke on the water I was drinking. At this point I was probably blushing, and looking like a tomato.

"C..could you repeat that please." He was smirking at my embarrassment.

"You heard what I said. Now if you need time to think about it I'll give you a little bit to think it threw he was about to get up but I stopped him.

"Yes. Horwell I will go out with you." His face lite up then he came over and hugged me right as Karen walked in.

"AAWWWWEEEEE! Who asked out who. No wait let me guess. Horwell ask Laniy out. Laniy freeked out and didnt answer right away. Horwell was about to leave when Laniy said yes. Then you two hugged and I walked in and ruined the moment."

"Youu don't say Karen, and did you get that completely correct." I glared at her

"I was spying on you two." She was smiling. I just wanted to hit her though. She needs to learn about privacy. But I just let it go. I was about to talk but Horwell beat me to it.

"Karen you need to learn to respect others privacy. It is inconsiderate to just spy on other people. How would you like if other people spied on you while a boy just asked you out or vis versa." Karen stood there looking upset.

"Well I guess I wouldn't like it at all, but Laniy never respect my privacy." This just got me annoyed.

"How do I not respect your privacy? I always leave you alone when you want to talk to you know who, and I don't go in your room and sleep in your room. You always barge into my room and never let me have one thought to myself your always bugging me until I tell you what im thinking. And you want to know every little thing about my love life." She just looked shocked. She was about to say something but decided against it.

"Well I'm very sorry I never let you have your privacy. I just want to always be there for you. I...I befriended a a demon princess."

"What did you just call me. I'm not the demon, your more like one."

"Your the one with round ears and pink eyes. Oh but I bet nobody has told you the truth about your dad. Sadly you wouldn't believe the truth. You would just think everyone would plan together and make a giant lie about it or something. News flash everyone has been lying for what 13 years know." I wanted to hit Karen. But before I could she swung at me, but I ducked right in time.

"You whore. You want to fight I'll take you down. I had my combat classes passed for years. Do you really want to go up against me." She glared at me for a second before she swung again.

"You are not as strong as you think." This time swung at her hitting her straight un the gut. Karen recovered fast before she hit me straight in the face. I didn't notice that Horwell had left, but he came back with Owlan beside him. Horwell grabed me under my arms and held me back. Owlan did the same to Karen.

"What do you two think your doing!?" Owlan asked stuggling to hold Karen in place.

"Karen try to hit me twice. Then I used self defense and hit her in the gut so I could run off. Then she hit me in the face." Owlan gave me a glare.

"Why do I not believe you?" I stared at Owlan.

"Because you don't like me. You've hated me since I was little and I don't even know why. You get me in trouble for no reason. What did I ever do?" He looked at me with annoyence.

"You wouldn't understand it I told you. You are to absent minded."

"Horwell please let go of me. I want to go to my room." He slowly let me go as I walked to my room." I didn't want to talk to anybody. Once I got to my room I locked myself in and sat on the bed and started to hum a song that seemed like I had heard before. But I didn't know what the words where. But the song always seems to calm me down.

I heard a knock on my door. But still didn't want to talk to anyone. "Go away I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Laniy it's just me." I heard the headmasters voice. "I need to talk to you it's very important. Can I please com in." I sighed and got up unlocked my door.

"What do want to talk to me about." I said not wanting to talk to him.

"Can I come in frist. I don't want anyone eles to hear." I motioned for him to come in. He sat down on the chair. I sat on my bed in front of him. Then he started to speek again. "Well the thing I need to tell you about your parents." I started to listen now.

"Your parents never died. We know where they are." I glared at him with a questining look. "Your parents live on the surface. The aren't Hylian either. Karen wasn't lying about anything she said. You are the daughter of the demon lord. We where not suposed to tell you until he said we could."

"I don't believe you at all. This makes no sense. As long as I remember I lived in skyloft." I said getting annoyed.

"You know the voice in your head. The mans name is Ghirahim. He is your father. He wants you home now." I stop him before he could finish. I stood up and walked toward the door. I didn't want to hear the end of this. I opened my door and saw most of the kids who went to the acadamy standing outside my door.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I was really not in the mood for this I ran passed everyone, and out the building. I went running of one of docks. I whistled for my bird, seconds later it swooped in and cought me.

This was all stupied. I didn't want to hear. All I could think of is they are lying, this couldn't be true. Demons where imprisoned hundreds of years ago.

"There not lying you know. It's about time I tell you how I am." I heard the voice in my head speak. "My name is Ghirahim the demon lord of the surface. I am your father even if you don't believe it. You are the princess of the surface."

["I don't believe you, and never will. I mean it doesn't make any sense. Do you exspect me to believe all that just because you people say it is true. Give me evidence and I will believe you."]

"I'll give you evidence. But frist go back skyloft." I didn't even think before I answered.

["No."]

"Would you rather me summon a twister so it knocks you down to the surface, or will you land on skyloft so I can bring you home."

["I would rather you send a twister for me. I still dought this whole thing."]

"As you wish Lazanna. Prepare yourself Lazanna. It's going to get bumpy starting know." Seconds later a huge tornado appered in front of me. Sucking me and my bird in. I tryed to keep myself together until every thing went black.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello here is another chapter. Also sorry the chapters are all random sizes.

Bookwormrules: I'll fixs the chapter later till then hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I knew someone would think I was describing Ghirahim.


End file.
